How It All Began
by ljp
Summary: It's Christmas at Hogwarts! That means bewitched mistletoe and two ususpecting victims... Draco/Hermione CHAPTER 11 HERE!
1. Stuck

How It All Began  
Written by LJP  
Rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, so let's all say this together: "I do not own anything that comes   
out of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns all. I own nothing." Alright, did we get   
that? I am just *borrowing* everything for a little bit. Don't worry, I'll return them.   
Good...now if Draco would just seal this deal with a kiss we'll be under way...  
  
Author's Note: You know, when I started this story, I thought it was a pretty good,   
unused idea. Well, I was wrong. A lot of authors have already used it, so I don't   
need anyone telling me that in my reviews. But, I thought I'd write it anyway. So,   
enjoy it and read and review!  
  
Chapter 1: Stuck  
  
Hermione backed into someone. "Sorry." She muttered, turning around to make sure   
everything was alright. She came face to face with Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Watch where you're going stupid mudblood!" He hissed. "Get out of my way!" Draco   
made a move to push past her, but was paralyzed. "What the hell...?"  
  
Someone snickered.  
  
There seemed to be a crowd gathered around the two students. Parvati Patil giggled,   
pointing out something above their heads to Lavender Brown. Hermione, with a look of   
dread clouding her face, looked up. A bewitched piece of mistletoe hung above them.  
  
Hogwarts had been decorated for the holiday season for about a week. The biggest talk   
though, was about the mistletoe hidden around the school. There were five pieces hung   
in various parts of the school. Each were bewitched so that any two unsuspecting   
people who happen to walk under them at the same time would have to kiss in order to   
move. Professor Dumbledore thought it might `improve inter-House relationships.'  
  
So far, no one had been unlucky enough to spot a piece. In fact, most of the student   
body (and even some of the staff) had developed a habit of looking above them when   
going anywhere so as to not be caught unexpectedly.  
  
Unfortunately, in their haste to be on time to Potions, both Hermione Granger and Draco   
Malfoy managed to get stuck. Together.  
  
"Ew, Hermione! You have to kiss Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, making a face.  
  
"Just do it and get it over with." Harry insisted. "Otherwise, I might throw up."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, her mouth hanging open. She really had no desire at all to   
kiss him. He looked like such a ferret.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson, self-proclaimed president of the Draco Malfoy fan club,   
whined, tugging at his arm. "You can't kiss her! You'll be tainted forever!" He didn't   
budge, sending Pansy falling backwards.  
  
"Draco, I feel bad for you man." Goyle, ever the man of few words, chuckled.   
  
"Do it and get it over with!" Crabbe nodded, echoing Harry's earlier words and hiding his   
laughter behind the back of his palm. Despite popular belief, both Crabbe and Goyle,   
Draco's bodyguards, were not entirely as dumb as everyone thought. They just chose   
not to show it.  
  
"Go on Hermione. You don't want to stand there all day." Lavender insisted. "It really   
can't be that bad."  
  
Parvati nodded. "Yeah, he is kinda cute...for a Slytherin." She received several   
threatening glares from the house's sixth years.  
  
Afterall, everyone knew Draco Malfoy was one of the most sought after boys in school.   
He was tall, no longer the scraggly, thin, pale, sickly, boy he was at eleven, and he his   
hair had darkened just enough. His eyes were still the same dark gray, but, suddenly,   
every girl in school found them incredibly sexy. All that, and he had an athletic build,   
having played seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team for the past four year.  
  
The other, of course, was Gryffindor's own celebrity, Harry Potter, with his raven colored   
unruly hair and bright emerald eyes. He, also, was built like a seeker, having a year on   
Draco at that position.  
  
Everyone began egging them on, giving ca calls and whistles. No one seemed to notice   
that neither of those immobile were saying anything.  
  
Finally, Draco and Hermione snapped. At the exact same time, they both yelled,   
"NOBODY IS KISSING ANYBODY!"  
  
Everyone shut up, staring at the two of them, who had both crossed their arms over their   
chests and turned their backs to each other as much as they could without moving their   
legs.  
  
"What is going on here?" Professor Snape demanded, pushing through the crowd. He   
raised an eyebrow. "Well, what have we here?" He almost smirked at the sight of Draco   
and Hermione stuck under the mistletoe. He turned to the crowd. "In the classroom,   
NOW!"  
  
Everyone scattered, tripping over each other to get inside. "I suggest that the two of you   
find someway to remedy this situation as soon as possible. I would hate to have to take   
points away from Gryffindor for skipping my class Ms. Granger." Hermione gasped.  
  
"I refuse to kiss her!" Draco practically screamed, a look of sheer terror on his pale face.   
  
Snape shrugged.  
  
"Like I'd even want to kiss you." Hermione objected, clearly disgusted. "It's not my fault   
we're stuck here!"  
  
"Yes it is. You bumped into me Granger!" Draco countered.   
  
"What were you doing anyway?" Hermione continued sarcastically. "Waiting under the   
mistletoe for Pansy to jump you?"  
  
"I'd rather kiss a her than kiss you!"  
  
Neither of them noticed the potions master retreat into the dungeons. Hermione turned   
bright red. She didn't think she was that unattractive, but then again, this was Malfoy,   
her sworn enemy. Maybe it was only right that he rather kiss Pansy `the pug,' as the   
Gryffindors so affectionately called her, Parkinson than her.  
  
"I'm not kissing you Malfoy." She said, sighing, and leaning against the stone wall.  
  
"I never said I wanted you to. In fact, I believe I just said the complete opposite."  
  
Both Draco and Hermione made no move to kiss each other. They, in fact, made no   
move at all. They just stood there.  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, shall I continue? Let me know! 


	2. Just Do It!

How It All Began  
Written by LJP  
Rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, so let's all say this together: "I do not own anything that comes   
out of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns all. I own nothing." Alright, did we get   
that? I am just *borrowing* everything for a little bit. Don't worry, I'll return them.   
Good...now if Draco would just seal this deal with a kiss we'll be under way...  
  
Chapter 2: Just Do It!  
  
Potions ended, and everyone started to come out of the dungeons pointing and laughing   
at Draco and Hermione. Slytherins and Gryffindors alike joined in on the taunting and   
teasing. It seemed, for once, Draco Malfoy was getting a taste of his own medicine.   
Everyone was laughing until Snape came out to usher them on to the next class.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Draco called out before the teacher could walk away. "Is there   
anything we could do to get out of this?"  
  
"The only thing I would suggest..." Snape began. The two students looked hopeful.   
"...would be to kiss each other and get it over with." He left them alone again.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, refusing to look at Draco.  
  
"Come on Granger. I know you're just dying to kiss me." The Slytherin taunted. "You've   
probably been secretly wanting me for years." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "I   
promise I'll make it worth your while."  
  
Hermione swallowed hard and closed her eyes to push back the tears. She hated this.   
She really did. This wasn't at all how she wanted this to happen.   
  
Sure, everyone at Hogwarts was under the impression that she had both Harry *and*   
Ron vying for her affections. Boy, was everyone else wrong. They were two busy with   
Quidditch and their `girl of the week' to want anything to do with her.  
  
Here she was, sixteen years old, and never once been kissed. She bit her lip and turned   
away, hoping Draco wouldn't see that she was trying not to cry.  
  
His eyes widened as realization set in. "You've never been kissed, have you Granger?   
What's the problem? Potty and Weasel too busy with each other to notice you?"  
  
Hermione turned to him, enraged, and slapped him hard across the face. She left a   
bright red handprint on his otherwise pale skin.  
  
He grabbed his cheek and gasped. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Insulting my best friends. You've had it coming for a while Malfoy." She spat, turning   
away again and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
They stayed that way all day.  
  
It was well after dinner before anyone else approached the two students. Professor   
McGonagall walked up to them, her hands on her hips. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, there   
is half an hour until curfew. If the two of you are not in your respective dormitories by   
that time, your houses will be severely punished. You've both already lost a significant   
number of points today." She looked at her two students and almost felt sorry for them.   
"I suggest you fix this situation quickly."  
  
Draco and Hermione glared at each other. McGonagall, having done all that she could,   
walked away.   
  
Draco let out an exasperated sigh. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and spun her   
around. "Granger, let's just get this over with."  
  
She seemed to realize what was coming and inched away. All this needed to be was a   
short peck, as far as Hermione was concerned. She wasn't even certain it was required   
to be on the lips. Surely Professor Dumbledore wouldn't force two students into a   
situation like this. What if it were two boys? Or two girls?  
  
She shook her head. "We've already waited over twelve hours. What's the problem with   
throwing in a couple more?" Hermione laughed nervously. "I mean, you don't want to   
kiss me any more than I want to kiss you. So, since neither of us really want to kiss   
each other, I see no reason why we ought to. Why not just find some other way..."  
  
"Shut up Granger!" Draco leaned forward to close the space between them in an effort   
to stop her incessant rambling. His lips touched hers softly.   
  
For some ungodly reason, Draco felt satisfied that he was giving her her first kiss. Not   
only did he now hold something over her forever, but he could show her how it was to be   
done. All other guys would surely pale in comparison to a Malfoy kiss.  
  
The only problem was this: the moment Draco's lips touched Hermione's, Draco lost all   
sense of comprehension. All that he could think of was the feel of lips on lips. It was the   
sweetest taste in the world.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione pulled away, her face blushing furiously. She turned around and   
began to walk away. "Thanks." She muttered as she left. When she was just out of   
sight, she touched her fingertip to her mouth. Did she actually enjoy kissing Malfoy?  
  
Draco stood under the mistletoe motionless. He watched her leave, a strangled   
expression on his face. He couldn't explain what had just happened. Kissing Hermione   
was nothing at all like he had anticipated.  
  
He would just have to do something about it.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Wow. This is the first story that I've actually received numerous reviews   
on. *hugs* Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! So, here's a shout out to   
everyone who reviewed (if you did, make sure you check for your name!)...  
  
Rebbie - This was the first D/H you've ever read? Wow. I feel somewhat honored.  
claire  
Daniela  
ravenchan  
draco malfoy's gyrl  
... - I don't think Ron would say "ew" either, but it had to be done.  
Tsunami  
Ally-sama  
~*Krista*~ - Sugar, sprinkles, *and* a cherry? Oh, how can I resist?  
Rebecca Cecilie  
Holly - Am I crazy? That can be debated.  
Sara-chan  
pLt  
kristina  
Fire Goddess - Wow! Long review. Thanks! Was that "all day" enough for you? I   
thought it would be fun...even before all the reviews saying that's how everyone wants to   
see it! But thanks again and I'll check out your stories the first time I have a chance!  
Jenna  
  
I'd like to interrupt this thank you session with a shameless plug. First off, if you enjoyed   
this story, go read my other ones. They're called "What Happened," "Really True   
Undeniable Love," "Confessions," and "Melody and Harmony." *And*, go read my best   
friend Meg's story. Her pen name is LilithDrowning and it's called "We Know What We   
Are But Not What We May Be." Tell her it should be D/H. Bug her. Bother her. Pester   
her. It's an awesome story. Now I will return you to your regularly scheduled thank   
yous.  
  
Schweigensaaye - I read a couple Draco/Harry's with it in it, but only one   
Draco/Hermione. My friend warned me it had been overused, but I'm glad to see it   
hasn't been!  
Icy Stormz  
Neko-chan - I tried to hurry! Honest I did...but I had so much to do...I don't like them   
loving each other right at the start either. I'm glad you like how I went about it.  
Daya  
Chikata - Hope I didn't keep you too long from your homework.  
SpyThriller - Dave, the least you could do was write a little more than "CONTINUE!"   
Even a "that's NASTY with a capital N" would have worked for me. *g*  
VirtualFaerie  
Moon-chan   
Jessie - Draco and Hermione do rock. I know.  
kiki  
mylanaus   
Callisto Callispi - You thought I was funny?! Thanks a lot. I try. Here's a Kleenex.  
michee - Are you glad I let them kiss? I'm glad you like my writing.  
ness  
Hobbes19 - I'd really like to see what you thought of this chapter, thank you.  
Lady Knight - My story has potential? Really? Thank you! Did you like the `all day'   
thing I did with it?  
rallababa - One of the best Draco/Hermione fics? Really? *blushes* Thanks. Hope   
you enjoyed this second part.  
  
End Author's Note. Chapter 3 will be up shortly. I promise. 


	3. The Aftermath

Author's Note: And now, by popular demand...  
  
Chapter 3: The Aftermath  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Draco couldn't seem to stop thinking about Hermione   
and the kiss he had shared with her the night before. As soon as he made it to his seat   
at the Slytherin tale, Pansy attached herself to his arm. She was moaning rather   
obnoxiously and very loudly about how dreadfully horrible it was that Draco had to kiss   
the `stupid, ugly mudblood.'  
  
"Don't call her that!" Draco practically screamed, pushing her away. "She's not ugly."   
He continued, muttered.  
  
Everyone at the Slytherin table seemed to hone in on him at that exact moment, having   
heard exactly what he said. Draco had never defended anyone before. Let alone a   
Gryffindor. And a Muggle-born.  
  
"Malfoy, `not ugly?' Really? What did she do to you?" Goyle wondered, shoving a piece   
of toast in his mouth. "Ship you a wub potion or sumfing?"  
  
"No!" He countered. "Of course not. Why would you say that?"  
  
"Oh no! Wittle Draky has a crush." Pansy whimpered, batting her eyelashes at him   
innocently.  
  
Millicent soon joined in on the teasing. "Draco, what happened? You could do better."  
  
"He could do worse too." Crabbe snickered. "Afterall, there is still Potter to worry   
about."  
  
Blaise pounded on the table excitedly. "Oh, oh I got it!" He exclaimed. "Malfoy's only   
using her so he can get into Potter's pants. Brilliant, really."  
  
Millicent gaped overdramatically. "Draco? Coming out of the closet? You would have   
thought?"  
  
"And to think I've been pining over a queer for these last six years." Pansy added. She   
and Millicent started giggling.   
  
"And he loves Hogwarts Golden Boy of all people." Goyle started shaking with laughter.   
Soon, the entire Slytherin table, first years and seventh years alike, were howling at   
Draco, whose pale face was slowly reddening in embarrassment.  
  
At last, he couldn't take it anymore. "I DO NOT LIKE HERMIONE! I DO NOT LIKE   
POTTER! I AM NOT GAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He fell back into his seat, arms   
crossed and pouting.  
  
The entire Great Hall fell completely silent. Hermione was the only one who noticed   
Draco's use of her first name. Her face formed a small `o,' and her eyes widened. She   
looked up toward the Slytherin table and met Draco's cold gaze.  
  
He blushed slightly and looking away, not meeting her eye the rest of the meal.  
  
Hermione was hurrying down to the Potions dungeons, having had left her Arithmancy   
book there after class. She had homework over the weekend that needed to be done.   
Everyone had already headed to the Quidditch pitch. Ravenclaw was playing Gryffindor,   
but Hermione wasn't in the mood. Her mind was still reeling over the kiss she had   
shared with Draco. She blushed in remembrance.  
  
Ron and Harry had been talking about Quidditch all week. Hermione was really tired of   
it. In fact, she was so tired, that all she wanted to do was spend some time alone in her   
dorm studying. That way, she had the entire weekend free for Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione was a few feet outside the room when a hand shot out from the shadows and   
pulled her toward the wall. She found Draco staring down at her, his hand clasped on   
her arm. "Malfoy, get off me!" She yelled, struggling to get away but realizing her feet   
were firmly planted on the ground.  
  
She looked up slowly, only to find a piece of mistletoe hanging above them. "Is this   
some kind of sick joke Malfoy?"  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly, releasing her from his grasp. "Would you believe me if I said   
I just needed an excuse to get you to kiss me?" She gasped, unable to find the words.   
"You know you want to." He lowered his face to meet her gaze.  
  
"You flatter yourself." She managed to spit at him.   
  
Draco genuinely looked hurt. "Sorry Granger. I didn't know you felt that way." His   
cheeks reddened. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. His lips only brushed   
against hers for a split second, but it was enough. He immediately pulled away. Without   
realizing what she was doing, Hermione reached out to stop him.  
  
"Draco, wait!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back underneath the mistletoe. He   
looked surprised. "I'm sorry." She sputtered, earning another very surprised expression   
to form on his face. She bit her lip. "Did you really want to kiss me again?"  
  
He sighed. "I - I don't know. It was an impulse." Draco stuttered, trying to find the right   
words. "You were walking past, and I just grabbed you..."  
  
"I don't know you at all Draco." Hermione admitted, shaking her head. "All I know is   
what I see: a stuck-up, rich, spoiled brat, who had been doing everything he can to make   
my life a living hell. If what you're saying is true, and you expect me to forgive you for   
everything you've done, you're sorely mistaken. I do not believe that people can change   
overnight." She took a deep breath. "I don't know what you want from me. I don't know   
if this is just some ploy to either get me in bed or humiliate me, or both, so I can't do   
anything right now."  
  
Draco paused momentarily at the mental image of Hermione in his bed wearing very   
little. He shook the thought away. "I don't know what I'm doing." He admitted quietly.  
  
They fell into silence, neither of them moving, and not necessarily because of the magic   
holding them there.  
  
Hermione finally looked up at Draco. "I did want to thank you though."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"My first kiss." She confessed, looking away. "I admit I wasn't very happy that it was   
going to be you. But it really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She scrunched up   
his nose. "Not that I enjoyed it mind you. I'm just happy that I was kissed before   
graduation, though I could think of a few different people I'd rather kiss..."  
  
"Hermione." Draco interrupted her. She frowned at him. "Shut up."  
  
His lips were an hers in an instant. She didn't have a chance to react. Draco wrapped   
his arm around her waist to draw her closer, and his other arm snaked around to cup the   
back of her neck, allowing him for better access to her mouth. Hermione didn't know   
what to do with her arms. Finally, she inexperiencedly managed to move them to his   
shoulders.  
  
Draco deepened the kiss, opening his both and almost smiling at the small gasp of   
surprise that came from Hermione.  
  
At last, Draco broke away, but he didn't back up. Instead, he replaced his lips on the   
skin at the base of her neck. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back. "Draco, I..."  
  
He cut her off by kissing her again. "Save me a dance at the Christmas Ball."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Draco placed a finger on her lips to silence   
her. Finally, she nodded her consent. "Fine, I will." She gave him a weak smile, a quick   
kiss on the cheek, then walked away.  
  
Draco smirked to himself. She didn't know what she was getting into. His face turned   
into a frown. He didn't know what he was getting himself into either.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Quick side - Steelers beat the Browns 28-7! Woo-hoo! Well anyway,   
thanks again to those of you who reviewed! Here's the thank yous!  
  
MistressOfMayhemof2005 - Aw, you loved it. Thanks. I appreciate it.  
Chaser - Don't worry about me being bored, though I know what you mean! It's very   
easy to be bored with stories.  
Angel - Oh, coffee flavored coffee beans? Can you bring me Draco too? Please? I   
thrive on romance and Shakespeare, so I understand. And, was this quick enough for   
you?  
Mariella - I'm usually not too good at keeping characters in character, so I'm glad you   
think I did okay.  
Mai - I hope you read more of my work too. Let me know what you think!  
Where's Your Head At? - That's three `in characters' in a row! Wow. Thanks!  
spiffytiffy - You're my worshipper? Gee, I've never had anyone say that to me before.   
But thanks. I love you too for reviewing my story.  
krissy - I think it's because it's so easy to make Hermione be the unpopular one.  
blood thirsty - You've been looking for a fic like this? Glad you found it. I've been trying   
to write one for a while and then this popped up.  
Kstar74 - How did you like the reactions?  
Leither - Well, I'm glad you reviewed anyway. I love reviews!  
Icy Stormz - Longer? Was that better?  
AngelzGaze - Was this soon enough? *g*  
whatever22 - Did you copy and paste? Or actually type all those? Wow.  
Holly - You're very welcome. Be patient! Did you like this one? Oh, and I agree. Draco   
*is* cute! I wouldn't even last 5 seconds!  
Aerion - Again? How was that? Hmn...Harry and Pansy? Now there's something to   
think about. *evil grin* Go! Read Meg's! Review hers! She'll love you forever!  
Jenna - Well, Jenna see, Draco isn't really all that bad. Honestly though, I believe he   
has some good somewhere deep, really deep, down.  
ferociousfemme - Ahh!   
Hermione0018 - Thank you!  
kristina - Of course you're on the list...you reviewed it after all!  
Lady Knight - Yes, I enjoy Snape as well. He's awesome. Thanks again!  
  
End Author's Note: Don't know when the next part will be posted. I'll attempt to be as   
quicl as possible. 


	4. They Did What?

Author's Note: First off, I want to plug a story that my best friend Meg (LilithDrowning)   
and I are writing together. It's called "All the World's a Stage," and it can be found under   
her pen name. Draco's the main character, so check it out if you dare!  
  
Chapter 4: They Did What?!  
  
It was almost time for the Christmas dance.   
  
Everyone in the Gryffindor House was frantically running around getting ready.   
"Hermione, who are you going with?" Ginny called out, busy painting her lips bright red   
to match her dress robes.  
  
Hermione technically didn't even have a date to the dance; she just promised a dance to   
Draco. "No one." She shrugged.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "You could have found someone." She insisted. "Seamus didn't   
have a date until ten minutes ago, when he asked that Abby what's-her-face from   
Ravenclaw. You could have gone with him."  
  
"I prefer to keep my choices open once I'm there."  
  
Lavender walked out of the bathroom dressed in robes of gold, her dark hair swept up   
onto her head. She looked, as always, positively stunning. "Everyone ready?" She   
beamed, obviously happy that Ron had asked her to the dance. She had had a crush on   
him for the past two years.  
  
"In a second!" Parvati answered, slipping her shoes on in a rush. She was going to the   
dance with Neville this year. It had taken him weeks to gather up the courage to ask   
her. Finally, the group of girls ran out of the dormitory.  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall a little while later, which had been all done up with holly,   
and wreaths, and trees.  
  
"Just as long as there's no mistletoe around, right Hermione?" Harry joked. Ginny   
elbowed him in the ribs. He turned to her. "Aw, Gin, what was that for? It was just a   
joke."  
  
She didn't answer and instead simply pulled him over to the Gryffindor table. The dance   
kicked off when the newest popular wizard band, the Flames (a group out of Scotland)   
started their number one hit "I Burn For You."  
  
Hermione danced with Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Harry, almost disappointed that   
she hadn't even spotted Draco all evening. They weren't there together, and Hermione   
had already had to put up with hours of her friends' teasing that she didn't have a date.   
And, of course, they talked about the week before.  
  
"So Hermione..." Ron laughed. "Just how did you and Draco finally get out of that   
thing?"  
  
"Yeah. What's your secret? Just in case I get stuck under one of those things with   
someone I don't like." Ginny insisted. Harry and Lavender had gone off to dance.  
  
Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "I kissed him."  
  
Her two friends' jaws fell open, but before they could comment, Professor Dumbledore   
stood up to speak. "In the great tradition of holiday spirit, my fellow professors and   
myself have decided to begin a new tradition ourselves. Beginning tonight, the final slow   
dance of each ball will be reserved for inter-house partners. Each person in this room   
will find a partner from another house. That means Slytherin and Gryffindor or   
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I expect *everyone* to participate."  
  
The hall erupted into chatter, every student protesting the instructions. Dumbledore held   
up a hand to silence them all. "I expect full cooperation." He turned and gave the band   
a signal to begin.  
  
No one moved.  
  
The Gryffindors looked to Harry, who, as their resident celebrity, was the most likely to   
make the first move. The Slytherins turned to Draco. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs   
waited patiently. Still, no one moved.  
  
Finally, there was some commotion from the Slytherin side of the room. Draco emerged   
from the crowd and strode across the room, Pansy frantically attempting the pull him   
back. He shrugged her off. Draco extended his hand toward Hermione, who was   
seated with Harry, who still hadn't made a move.  
  
"Hermione, would you care to dance?" There was a collective gasp from the entire   
student body ad they waited for her response.   
  
Her hand closed over his. "I would love to."  
  
Draco led her out to the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist   
and pulled her close. Like before, no one else moved.  
  
"Everyone's staring at us." Hermione whispered, her eyes frantically scanning the Great   
Hall.  
  
"Really?" He answered. "I hadn't noticed." She looked up to find him staring at her. His   
gray eyes met hers. Hermione sucked in a breath. "Thanks for saving me the last   
dance." He continued.  
  
She smiled up at him. "You're welcome. You know Draco, you're not too bad for being   
the son of a Death Eater."  
  
He smirked. "And you're not too bad for a Muggle-born."  
  
The only phrase that stood out was "Muggle-born," of course, since he had never been   
so nice. He usually used "Mudblood," which was much, much more derogatory.  
  
The both fell silent, and Hermione very timidly laid her head on Draco's chest. She   
sighed and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, Draco put his finger under her chin   
and lifted it.  
  
Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers. There, in front of the entire student body, Draco   
Malfoy, Slytherin, kissed Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that was so short. Anyone have any suggestions for my next   
chapter, `cause I'm at a loss. Oh, know what my grand total of reviews is right now? 70,   
wow! Thanks everyone...here's my shout-outs:  
  
someone  
Angel - If you do find me a Draco, I'll be much appreciated.  
michee - I make tension between Hermione and Draco better? *blushes* Thanks so   
much!  
Callisto Callispi - *catches notebook and pen, scribbles something, then tosses it back*   
Was that fast enough for you?  
rei  
Leither - I like that part too. I mean, after all, Draco *isn't* gay :-)  
Ally-sama  
kristina  
Alanna Rosguard  
Draco-Look-Alike  
Camille - Are you laughing at me? At least it's a good laugh. Hope you enjoyed this   
chapter.  
draco malfoy's gyrl - I would never think about making Draco gay (don't read   
"Confessions"), and I think Harry and Ron would be upset. I mean, I'd be upset if I found   
out Hermione had been kissing Draco. *pouts*  
kring  
Sara-chan - Ron and Hermione is a cute couple too. I like that one only if Draco is with   
Ginny. But, of course, me and Draco is my favorite couple!  
  
End Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I'll be as quick as possible   
with the next part! I promise. 


	5. He Said, She Said

Author's Note: I broke 100! *does a happy dance* Oh, oh! THANK YOU EVERYONE!!   
Really. I appreciate it. One quick thing: this chapter is divided into different parts. Each   
part is a different person's POV. I'm not telling which POV is who's, but I would think it   
should be easy to figure it out.  
  
Chapter Four: He Said, She Said  
  
I felt my mouth fall open. I quite honestly could not believe what I was seeing. There   
she was, one of my two best friends, kissing my worst enemy. I suppose I should be   
happy that it isn't Ron kissing Draco. That would be bad. But still.  
  
Hermione and Draco were still kissing, their mouths firmly attached. He pulled her   
closer to him. My face burned, and I gritted my teeth together. When, minutes later, it   
seemed as if they weren't going to stop snogging anytime soon, I leapt to my feet.   
  
I had only taken a few strides toward the center of the room before Ginny pulled on my   
arm. "Harry, don't." She said, pulling me close. "Leave them be."  
  
***  
  
I couldn't let him interrupt them. They really looked perfect together. He was just tall   
enough to have to stoop to kiss her. But she fit in his arms just right. I suppose I should   
be upset.  
  
Draco Malfoy is mean. There's no question. But there's really no one else I'd like to see   
Hermione with. She was my only competition for years, so I still worry at times. But now   
that I see her happy, I can be happy.  
  
God help Malfoy if he does anything to hurt her.  
  
***  
  
I know I would have screamed if I could. Unfortunately, Gregory had his hand planted   
firmly over my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.   
  
Draco was mine. He had told me that. I could remember those nights in the Astronomy   
Tower. Those nights when he and I were be up there, alone, me curled in his arms, he   
whispering poetry in my ear. No one would guess, of course, that Draco loved poetry.   
He is terribly romantic.   
  
But this was not romantic. This was absolutely appalling. Disgusting. Gross.   
Nauseating. Sickening. How many more adjectives could I come up with?  
  
That mudblood Granger would pay. By Merlin's beard she would pay.  
  
***  
  
It took a lot of courage for Malfoy to do what he was doing at that moment. I could see   
that. I didn't have the guts. If I tried that with the girl I was crushing on, I'd get cursed in   
a second. By at least a dozen people.  
  
Draco's the only other person who knows about my crush on that Weasley girl, so I can   
sympathize. I've liked her since fifth year. Right around the time Draco told me about   
his crush, I told him mine. It almost brought us closer together. In that Slytherin-almost-  
Death-Eater friendship kind of way.  
  
I had to hand it to him. I smiled, but then let out yelp when Pansy's teeth sunk into my   
hand.  
  
***  
  
I shifted my gaze from the couple on the dance floor to the girl emerging from the crowd.   
I heard her shriek. Everyone did. It was the only noise in this otherwise silent hall. I   
had never heard the Great Hall so silent.  
  
When I suggested this tradition of final dances, I had no idea what would happen.   
Would my students listen? Would they care? Would there be dancing? Would there be   
fighting?  
  
An awful feeling sunk into the pit of my stomach. Would this turn out to be a modern-day   
"Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
***  
  
His father would head about this. The Dark Lord would hear about this.  
  
He-who-must-not-be-named would not settle for a Death Eater who consorts with the   
enemy. It is not wise to disobey the Dark Lord. The young Malfoy has a lot to learn.  
  
He would learn it.  
  
***  
  
I never could tell when Hermione was joking. So naturally, when she said that they had   
kissed to get away from the mistletoe, I wasn't sure how true it was. Now I knew.  
  
I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. I felt my face growing red, my infamous   
Weasley temper setting in. I saw "The Pug" start out to pull them apart, her anger   
building. I may not like seeing my best friend - my best *female* friend - kissing my   
worst enemy, but I wasn't about to let said worst enemy's girlfriend do anything rash.  
  
I set out to stop her.  
  
***  
  
Draco pulled his lips away from mine. I felt myself blush. I looked into his eyes, but I   
saw nothing there but adoration and caring. I licked my lips. I wanted his lips on mine   
again.  
  
He didn't say anything. Since I couldn't seem to find my voice to neither thank him nor   
ask him for another kiss, I just pushed myself up onto my tiptoes and kissed him again.  
  
***  
  
I gasped slightly when I felt Hermione's mouth touch mine again. I half expected her to   
slap me after the way I treated her. I mean, I may not have treated her badly, but I did   
just kiss her in front of the entire student body.  
  
And now, she was kissing me.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Thank you very much to everyone who sent me reviews.  
  
toria  
Holly - Of course it makes up for not reviewing the last chapter. I mean, you reviewed   
after all, didn't you? So, thank you.  
michee - Obstacles I can do. So keep on the look-out.  
AngelzGaze  
Mariella - Did you enjoy the reactions?  
Camille - Leather pants? Yes, I would enjoy that also.  
Chikata  
ILuvDM - So do I!  
kring  
Moonstone - Wow, long review. So, thanks a bunch! Honestly, I couldn't believe he   
kissed her in front of anyone either. And I wrote the thing!  
Icy Stormz  
cat  
Fire Goddess - I don't know if they'll end up together or not. We'll just have to see which   
way the pen writes.  
ShelleBelle   
Mjade  
hogwarts a history  
Lady Knight - I'm glad you liked my ending.  
Jessie  
DAYA  
kristina  
Callisto Callispi - Yes, I wish I were her too. Looking out for that laptop!  
Draco-Look-Alike  
Shirazuki  
Aphrael  
Priya-chan  
Jenna Malfoy  
Moonstone - Wow! Again, wow! I don't know what to say. You flatter me too much.   
And yes, I did get the "modern day Romeo and Juliet" from you. Thank you.  
~!Draco'z Chick*~ - Thank you for putting me on your favorites. I appreciate it.  
Leither  
Jenna  
lion1990  
  
End Author's Note: Here's the thing - a couple of my stories, well *all* of my stories   
actually (minus this one), don't get many reviews. So, I will not post the next chapter   
until each of my Harry Potter stories has at least 10 additional reviews. Especially "All   
the World's a Stage" and "What Happened." Don't mean to make threats, but...thank   
you! 


	6. The Confrontation

Author's Note: I know, I know, it's been a long time in coming, but I have a good excuse! The Music Man! It's all The Music Man's fault! *laughs* Sorry. Oh, and I've been working on a sequel to "What Happened" for anyone who cares.  
  
Chapter 6: The Confrontation  
  
Pansy Parkinson, often called "the Pug" by friends and foes alike, marched right up to the center of the dance floor where Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were kissing. She opened her mouth in preparation to let out the loudest, longest, most annoying scream ever imaginable, when two people came at her from two different sides, to stop her.  
  
"Pansy! Don't even think about it!" Goyle grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.  
  
At the same time, Ron Weasley grabbed her other arm. "Don't even try Parkinson!"  
  
They both tried to pull her away from the couple in the middle of the room, but with both exerting pretty much the same amount of force, they were getting nowhere. Finally, Goyle realized what was happening, and, being smarter than Ron (he chose not to show it) let go, causing Pansy to go careening on top of Ron, both of them flying halfway across the room.  
  
"Ugh!" Ron moaned. "Parkinson, would you mind removing your elbow from my…"  
  
She let out a yelp and pulled away. "Ew, ew, ew! I just touched a Weasley!" Pansy bolted for Goyle and started wiping her body against his in an effort to remove "Weasley cooties." "Get it off! Get it off!"  
  
"What grade are we in?" Goyle muttered, pushing Pansy off of him. He crossed to Ron, who was slowly picking himself up off the ground. He held out a hand in aid.  
  
Ron looked at him curiously, but eventually grabbed Goyle's offer and was quickly and easily pulled to his feet. "Thanks." He mumbled.  
  
Goyle shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm just glad you managed to keep her from screaming. I don't know if I could have taken one more scream from her." He nodded toward his best friend and the little Gryffindor that were still sucking face center stage. "What do you make of that?"  
  
Ron shrugged, still regarding Goyle curiously. He had never heard the oaf utter more than a sentence at one time. Not to mention the fact that he was speaking to Ron. "I was going to ask you the same question." He wasn't, but Goyle didn't need to know that.  
  
Goyle shrugged. A group of Gryffindors and Slytherins had formed a circle around the two boys, obviously anticipating a brawl. Draco and Hermione kissing no longer held any excitement for them. What they didn't realize, however, was that no brawl was necessary. Goyle and Ron were actually having a semi-intelligent conversation.   
  
"I'm happy for him. Draco's been talking about Granger for days. I didn't think he'd have the balls to do anything about it." He explained. "I know I wouldn't." He added, almost as an afterthought.   
  
Harry and Ginny pushed their way through the crowd around the two boys urgently. "Ron! Don't do anything stupid!" Ginny called out as she entered the circle. She stopped when she saw Goyle and Ron standing there civilly.  
  
"Yeah Ron, don't start something you'll regret later." Harry added, stuck behind Crabbe, who was taking up half the circle. Ginny put a hand on his arm, shaking her head.  
  
Goyle blushed and tore his eyes away from the youngest Weasley. Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't have a problem with Malfoy snogging a Muggle-born?"  
  
Goyle shook his head. "Not really. We're all witches and wizards here. What's it matter if someone has Muggle ancestry. Just cause families like the Malfoys and my own have such a problem with Muggles, doesn't mean we can't be different. Everyone's a person, Muggle of Magical." He shrugs. "Granger's a lot better than Pansy is, and Pansy's a full blood witch." He shuddered. "No pun intended."  
  
Ron actually laughed. Pansy scowled from the sidelines, where she had draped herself over Crabbe, who wasn't seeming to mind in the least. "You're not that bad of a guy Goyle."  
  
"Likewise Weasley, but this little chat doesn't mean I'm your friend. I'm still Slytherin. You're Gryffindor. They don't mix."  
  
"Some do." Ginny pointed out, motioning to where Draco and Hermione had been only moments before. The dance floor was empty. "Where'd they go?"  
  
***  
  
Hermione laughed as Draco pulled her along the dark corridor quickly. "Draco, where are we going?" She asked, stumbling over nothing.  
  
He stopped abruptly and spun her into his arms, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss that soon grew heavy. He pressed her up against the nearest wall, her hands entangling in his white-blonde hair.  
  
She sighed happily, but it turned into a frown when he pulled back. Within seconds. Draco was across the corridor from her. "What's the matter?" She asked, worried. She started to step toward him, but he held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"I just want to look at you." He admitted, gazing at her. Her robes covered all of her, but they were snug in some places, leaving Draco's imagination free to fill in the pieces.  
  
She groaned and put her hands on my lips. "Like you don't see me everyday."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I don't. Not like this."  
  
She blushed furiously, and smiled at him. Draco smiled back.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this latest installation of my D/H fic. Now, I'm on to work on my What Happened sequel, so you all better review that one and this one asap. Thanks! 


	7. Is It Really Love?

How It All Began  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, so let's all say this together: "I do not own anything that comes   
out of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns all. I own nothing." Alright, did we get   
that? I am just *borrowing* everything for a little bit. Don't worry, I'll return them.   
Good...now if Draco would just seal this deal with a kiss we'll be under way...   
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: Is This Really Love?  
  
They were complete opposites of course: Draco and Hermione, light and dark, good and evil. He was the son of the most powerful Death Eater, Lord Voldemort's right-hand man. She was the daughter of a dentist, born to Muggles. He was in Slytherin. She was in Gryffindor. It would never work.  
  
"This will never work." Hermione whispered to him as he closed the space between them. They were alone in one of the fourth floor corridors. No one, not even Mrs. Norris, would be anywhere near them anytime soon.  
  
He nodded sadly. "I know, but can't we at least try?"  
  
She pulled away suddenly, slinking back into the shadows to get away from him and his mesmerizing eyes and scent. "I don't know."  
  
"Have some faith 'Mione. Don't you trust me?" He said, reaching out for her.  
  
She averted his grasp. "I don't know." She admitted, looking away to avoid his eyes. "I don't know if I can. I don't know if this isn't just some sordid, sick, twisted deception. It'd be really funny, don't you think? Use the Gryffindor Mudblood, then lose her. Embarrass her in front of the whole school."   
  
Draco winced at the insult, feeling sorry that he had been the one to bring it up fourth year. "'Mione…I…"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
He shut his mouth. Hermione shook her head and began pacing. "Everything's too perfect, too right. You've always hated me. How can I believe that all of a sudden you fell head over heels for me?" Draco opened his mouth to say something again, but she cut him off with a flick of her wrist. "You have me under your spell. When I'm with you, I can't think straight. I'm lost in you."  
  
"It's not my intention…" He objected.  
  
"I don't care if you're doing it intentionally or not Draco. I just don't know whether or not to believe you. I don't know whether or not to believe myself."  
  
They fell into a strange silence. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming up from the main stairwell. "I need to get this message to Mr. Malfoy as soon as possible." It was Professor Snape. He was walking with a man cloaked all in black. "It is imperative that he reads it immediately."  
  
"Yes master." The hooded figure bowed his head and apparated away.  
  
Draco coughed. Snape spun around toward the direction of the sound, but Draco fell into the shadows with Hermione. He didn't see anyone. Finally, he walked away, his cape billowing out behind him and his shoes clicking on the stone floor.  
  
Draco was standing in front of Hermione, breathing heavily. He was so close, in fact, that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "You need to trust me." He urged, leaning down to capture her lips in his. She succumbed to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to back her into the castle wall.  
  
***  
  
Goyle looked around the Great Hall, not seeing his best friend and his dance partner anywhere. "I don't know. They were there a sceond ago, weren't they?"  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her against him. "I think I saw them running off that way." He responded, pointing toward the door. Ginny looked up at him and smiled.   
  
Goyle looked away.  
  
"Students, students, is there a problem here?" Professor Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowd and into the center of the circle where Goyle, Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood.  
  
Ron shook his head. "There's no problem at all Professor. We were just looking for Malfoy and Hermione."  
  
Everyone else agreed. "I was a little worried when the circle closed in." Dumbledore commented. "I could no longer see or hear what was going on."  
  
"We're alright Professor." Ginny smiled. "Gregory was just informing us that Draco has liked Hermione for a while now. We were just a little concerned about his intentions."  
  
Goyle looked up at her use of his first name. She smiled shyly at him. Harry pulled her closer.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I see. I think now would be a good time to return to your dormitories. Prefects, please lead everyone back to your houses. I trust you all had a good time. Classes will begin, per the usual, Monday morning."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I realize it's not long or anything, but that's because I have no idea what to write. I need help. Please help me. And please help me break 200 reviews. Thanks! 


	8. Things Get Messy

Author's Note: So, so, so sorry it has taken me so long to post anything. Camp all summer, moving into school, classes, homework, the usual. But I tried. Thanks for breaking 200 reviews! How exciting! Anyway, I'll do my best to update as often as I can. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to be longer next time.  
  
  
Chapter 8: Things Get Messy  
  
  
Draco and Hermione were too busy with each other to notice another person looming in the shadows. He had slipped his hands underneath her robe, and then her blouse, to caress the skin at the small of her back. Her hands were running through his silky blond hair, massaging his scalp seductively.  
  
"We really should stop." Draco murmured, pulling his lips away from hers for just a second before replacing them right at the sensitive spot under her ear.  
  
She nodded. "Why? We could just – ah! Oh my Draco…" Hermione's head fell back against the stone wall to give him better access to her neck.   
  
He suckled on her skin teasingly, his tongue flicking across it softly.  
  
"Draco…" She moaned when one of his hands slid higher along her side, coming to rest just under her bra.   
  
"If we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to later." He managed to get out in between caresses.   
  
She mumbled something incoherently, pulling his head up to meet her gaze. Without another word, she pulled his mouth down to hers. His robe fell off his shoulders into a puddle at his feet. "'Mione." He groaned, pressing further against her.  
  
Suddenly, there was a blast of white light as a misfired curse slammed into the wall beside the couple. Hermione would have screamed had Draco's mouth not been covering her own. The broke apart immediately, Draco shielding her from whatever it had been.  
  
"Move away from her Draco. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the sound and found Pansy standing just a few feet away, wand at attention, in a dueling pose. "What are you doing Pansy?"  
  
"Ridding myself of the competition." She smirked, preparing herself to cast another spell. "Move away Draco."  
  
"No!" He objected. "Pansy, what makes you think I even like you? I can't stand you. I never could stand you."  
  
"But the ball…tonight…you said…"  
  
"I said nothing Pansy." Draco continued. "You made false assumptions. The only reason I went to the ball with you tonight was because 'Mione and I weren't sure if we wanted anything made public. And fourth year? My father threatened my life. Why else would I even consider going with you?"  
  
Hermione even flinched at the harshness of Draco's words. She placed a hand on his arm.  
  
Tears were filling Pansy's eyes. "Fine. If that's the way you want it, that's the way you'll have it." She turned away suddenly and began walking in the opposite direction.  
  
Draco immediately spun around to Hermione. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Draco, that was terrible of you to say."  
  
"It was all true."  
  
"It was still terrible." She pulled away from him, building that wall up around herself by crossing her arms over her chest. He reached out to her. "Don't touch me."  
  
"'Mione, I…" He realized he didn't have anything to say about it. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to Pansy later and apologize." He frowned at her. "Okay?"  
  
A small smile broke out on her face. "Okay." Draco leaned down and pressed a small kiss on her already swollen lips.  
  
Pansy listened in from around the corner. She couldn't take it anymore. Draco was hers. She would make sure of that. Finally, she jumped out in front of them, her wand raised.   
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
*** 


	9. The Green Light

Disclaimer: Can be found at the beginning. Needless, I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last installment. Sorry for both the big Surprise! cliffhanger and all, but Pansy just sorta wrote the story herself. No lie, I was under Imperius the whole time! I swear it!  
  
Chapter 9: The Green Light  
  
A bright green light blinded the corridor, shooting out from the end of Pansy's wand. It headed straight for Hermione. She turned toward it and screamed, her eyes wide. Almost in slow-motion, Draco jumped in front of her, and the curse hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground with a thud. His head rolled back, and he stared up at the stone wall lifelessly.  
  
Pansy gasped. "NO!" She screamed, running over to Draco's motionless body.  
  
Hermione pushed her out of the way, poking at her with the end of her wand. "Get away from him Parkinson! You've done enough as it is." When Pansy didn't make any move to leave, she poked her again. "Get help Pansy." Hermione stressed each word – each syllable. "Now!"  
  
Unable to make a sound, and scared for her life, Pansy spun on her heel and ran down the hallway.  
  
Choking back a sob, Hermione fell to the ground next to Draco. "Draco?!" She sobbed, pulling his body close to hers. She couldn't feel his heartbeat against her chest when she gathered him into her arms. The killing curse must have done what it set out to do. "Please don't do this."  
  
She leaned down to kiss him. His lips were already cold as she put hers against his. Tears fell down her face freely, staining her cheeks with wetness. "Please Draco." She begged.  
  
Hermione heard a groan. She looked up suddenly, searching for the source. Another groan. When she couldn't make out anyone through her blurry, tear-filled eyes, she looked down at Draco. His own eyes were fluttering, and he seemed to be stirring. "Draco?" She asked, laying him down softly on the stones and leaning over him. "Draco, can you hear me?"  
  
He groaned again.  
  
Before anything else could be said or done, a stampede of Hogwarts professors came pounding down the hall. "Over here Professor! Please, come quick!" Hermione called out the moment she recognized the shadow of Professor McGonagall.  
  
McGonagall, Snape, and the Headmaster came into view, standing over Hermione and Draco. "What happened here?" The first demanded.  
  
"Pansy – she just went insane and she…" Hermione lost control again and began to cry. Professor Dumbledore pulled her to her feet and gathered her into his arms.  
  
"It's okay child. He is not dead." Dumbledore waved his wand over Draco, calmly putting him into a deep slumber. "Minerva, Severus, please see to it that Mr. Malfoy gets to the Hospital Wing at once. I need to talk to Miss Granger."  
  
Snape whipped out his wand and muttered a spell, causing Draco's body to levitate off the ground weightlessly. He pulled him down the hall, Professor McGonagall following a few feet behind in case the spell broke.   
  
Hermione tried to break away from the Headmaster. "No! Let me go to him."  
  
"Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, his voice soothing. "I need you to relax." He waved his wand over a painting on the wall, and it opened into a cozy sitting room. In an instant, a fire was blazing in the fireplace, instantly warming the room. He led Hermione to the nearest chair and allowed her to sink into it, curling up into a ball. "Now, please tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Hermione, who was still crying, fought back the tears. She swallowed hard, blinking back that wetness in her eyes. "Draco and I – Draco and I –" She hiccoughed. "We snuck off to be alone." Her face reddened in embarrassment.  
  
Dumbledore gave her an encouraging smile and nodded to her to continue.  
  
"We were…talking…when Pansy showed up. She threatened me. Draco said some very awful things to her then. She took them well." Hermione sniffled. "We thought she was okay when she left, but then…" She sobbed again. "But then she just cursed him! I know the curse was meant for me. I feel terrible about it." Hermione broke down again, burying her face in her hands and crying.  
  
"What curse Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione hiccoughed again. "The killing curse." She whispered. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Well? Sorry this one was pretty short. I apologize. But hey, at least I updated, right?  
  
Hope you enjoyed this latest installment of "How It All Began." If you get a chance, please read some of my other stories: "Afraid of the Dark" and "After What Happened." I'd appreciate any feedback you have on any of them!  
  
*** 


	10. Family Affairs

Disclaimer: Can be found at the beginning. Needless, I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 10: Family Affairs  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore had expected it. Still, his expression betrayed him, and he could not hide his shock. Hermione, at seeing his concern and disbelief, started to cry again, unable to hold the tears back any longer.  
  
"There, there, my child." Dumbledore offered, his voice calming and soothing. "What's done is done. Madam Pomfrey will do everything she can. I'm sure the young Mr. Malfoy will be quite alright."  
  
"He better be." A cold voice resounded from the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Neither Hermione nor the Headmaster had heard anyone approach. The former turned in her seat, meeting the evil sneer of one Lucius Malfoy. He was standing only a few feet away, calm, cool, and collected. His long white blond hair was tied back neatly at the base of his neck. His black gloved hands rested on the serpent's head at the end of his walking stick, always at a ready for drawing his wand. His piercing gray eyes stared at Hermione, and she looked away.  
  
"I would hate to have to remove you from your position Headmaster." He spat the title. "I'm quite sure the other governors could be persuaded to cooperate if my son were to die."   
  
Three more people approached him from behind. The first, a short, balding man with round, wire glasses, was accompanied by a witch, who was holding onto his arm, as though to keep from falling. They resembled a certain Slytherin Hermione loathed.  
  
"I'm sure you know Quentin and Rosemary Parkinson." Malfoy stated. A tall, leggy, thin woman with long, flowing blond hair and the same cold gray eyes took Malfoy's offered hand. He smiled at her. Hermione shuddered. "My wife, Narcissa."  
  
Greetings were murmured. Hermione stayed seated, growing a little uncomfortable. Finally, Dumbledore noticed. "Miss Granger, please go to infirmary. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will be asking for you when he regains consciousness."  
  
A look of horror crossed the elder Malfoy's pointed face. "I will not have that mudblood anywhere near my son."  
  
The Headmaster's blue eyes darkened. "Language, Mr. Malfoy, language." He warned. Malfoy was unmoved. "Miss Granger, as it happens, is the only witness to the events which occurred in the third floor corridor this evening."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who had cursed him." Malfoy scoffed.  
  
Hermione, who had been silent all the while, leapt to her feet, turning on the elder Malfoy. "How dare you!" She accused. "I would never do anything to hurt Draco."   
  
When Lucius visibly shuddered, Dumbledore silenced her, hoping to interrupt prior to Hermione saying something regretful. "The infirmary Miss Granger. Please."  
  
Her cheeks flushed, she nodded resolutely. "Yes sir." Hermione was halfway to the door when it flew open, the Potions Master, Deputy Headmistress, and Pansy Parkinson swept in. Hermione cast a glare at the Slytherin girl, her hand reaching for her wand. "Excuse me." She spat, pushing past the three and practically running down the steps.  
  
There was silence in Dumbledore's office, which had grown quite crowded. It was broken by Mrs. Parkinson who, choking back a sob, reached out and crushed her daughter against her. Pansy's face was pale and tear-stained, and she was shaking, muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey is doing everything she can Albus." Professor McGonagall explained. "I'm afraid that Miss Parkinson's curse was strong, and there's no telling what will happen. Poppy is worried that nothing can be done."  
  
"What curse did she use?" Narcissa Malfoy asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
All eyes turned to Dumbledore. He answered the question solemnly. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Sorry so short, but I thought you'd all enjoy a new chapter. Also, if anyone is interested in getting an e-mail whenever I update this or one of my other fics, please send a quick e-mail to ljpspooky@yahoo.com letting me know. Thanks!  
  
*** 


	11. Waiting

Disclaimer: Can be found at the beginning. Needless, I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 11: Waiting  
  
Hermione stopped just inside the infirmary door. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around in the far corner, mixing potions and cleaning up and such. All of the beds were empty, save one. Hermione's gaze wandered toward the middle of the room, where Draco was lying, motionless.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, Hermione willed herself to walk forward. She stopped next to Draco's bed. He was on his back, his arms at his side. His face was pale, and his lips were pink and pursed ever so slightly. His blond hair had fallen over his forehead, almost covering one of his eyes. Somehow, Hermione thought ironically, Draco looked at peace and almost angelic laying there. She allowed herself a small smile.  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Draco's hand. She brought it up to her mouth and kissed it softly. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." She looked down at his hand clasped in hers. "I should never have doubted you. And now – I really do love you Draco." She felt another tear slip down her face. Hermione bent down and kissed his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, there was a commotion at the infirmary doors. Madam Pomfrey abandoned her doings, hurried past Hermione and Draco, and blocked the doorway. "I'm afraid I cannot allow any of you to come in. Mr. Malfoy is not allowed any visitors."  
  
"But Hermione's in there!" Ginny pointed, squeezing past the mediwitch. Hermione met her halfway, and the younger girl pulled her into her arms. "Hermione, are you okay?"   
  
Once Ginny was past, Madam Pomfrey could do nothing to stop everyone else. Soon, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Greg Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe were all crowded around Draco's bed, talking at once.  
  
Hermione was sobbing into Ginny's shoulder. Harry was rubbing her back comfortingly. Ron and Goyle were discussing the upcoming Qudditch match – Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and Crabbe was swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking adorably confused. Finally, he spoke. "Granger, what happened?"  
  
Hermione pulled away from Ginny and looked at the shorter, fatter of the two goons Draco normally hung around. "It was Pansy." She said. "She – Draco and I –" Hermione started to cry again. "I'm sorry."  
  
She buried her face in Ginny's shoulder again. The redhead looked to the four guys for help. "What do I do?" She mouthed.  
  
Ron hid a snicker behind his hand, and Harry shrugged helplessly. Crabbe looked the other direction, anywhere but at Ginny. Only Goyle made a move to help. He took a step forward. "Granger – eh – Hermione, look, I'm sure Draco'll be alright."   
  
Hermione looked up at him. "You really think so?"  
  
Goyle nodded. "Yeah, I mean, he's gone through worse at home." At Hermione's shocked expression, he quickly covered. "I – I bet, knowing Mr. Malfoy, that is."  
  
Hermione's mouth formed a small smile. Then she wrapped her arms around Goyle and cried into his chest for a while. Harry slipped his arm around Ginny. Ron and Crabbe just looked at each other.  
  
Then, in the midst of all that silence, there was a groan which originated from Draco's still form, on the bed.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: A couple things, really. First, leave me a review, please! And second, go check out my webpage: http://www.geocities.com/ljpspooky/harrypotter/main.html - it's called "avada kedavra," by the way. And leave me a note in the guestbook, okay? Hope you all loved my newest chapter! 


End file.
